


O Baú de Pérolas Sangrentas

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Sirens, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	O Baú de Pérolas Sangrentas

     Talvez passar tanto tempo perto da terra não fosse muito seguro.

     Desde o início sabia disso e tinha aceitado o perigo segura do que fazia. Sabia de suas próprias habilidades e seus próprios limites, que não era tão forte para enfrentar os humanos sozinha. À medida que o tempo ia passando, quanto mais perto dos humanos ficava mais o medo se tornava pior, não que não soubesse que isso era ruim, mas tinha conhecido alguns deles que amoleciam seu coração, quebravam suas barreiras de proteção facilmente podiam lhe deixar relaxada.

     Era por eles que seu tempo perto da terra e das praias tinha aumentado um pouco mais. Na verdade não podia afirmar isso assim, era por si mesma que esse tempo tinha aumentado. Pela sua incapacidade e ansiedade em vê-los, em ver um deles particularmente. Muitas vezes ainda tomava o cuidado, mas também facilmente se esquecia de que o mundo tinha mudado muito com o passar dos anos, principalmente naqueles dias atuais. Em pleno século XXI era fácil imaginar que as máquinas dominariam o mundo um dia.

     E essa era a culpa de seu descuido.

     Naquele dia estava envolta por cavalos marinhos. Eles eram fáceis de fazer amizade, fáceis de pegar nas mãos. Tinha um encanto especial por seres pequenos, talvez porque eles sempre estavam em grande quantidade e sempre eram fáceis de apertar em mãos. Talvez porque no fundo eles também eram os que mais precisava de proteção contra a poluição e o lixo dos mares, por isso sempre estava atenta à entrada de qualquer um deles em latas, ou presos por redes de plástico.

     Distraída pelos próprios pensamentos sobre isso, era como se seus ouvidos tivessem ficado surdos e seus olhos cegos por um instante. E foi quando aconteceu, antes mesmo que pudesse reagir ou fugir cordas grossas se pressionaram contra sua pele, lhe puxando para frente em uma velocidade que facilmente podia ter vencido se já não tivesse sido arrastada com aquela violência antes. O ar passava rápido demais para que conseguisse respirar, a cabeça passando a pesar quando eles pararam.

     Suas mãos ainda seguravam aquelas cordas tentando rasgá-las, sentindo os pequenos animais desesperados para fugir, batendo contra sua pele. Adrenalina corria pelo sangue sua cauda também se movia com desespero e os humanos sorriam pensando que tinham pegado algum peixe grande. Eles eram apenas mafiosos pequenos se divertindo. Abusando das autoridades que proibiam a pesca naquela época de reprodução. Humanos... Humanos como a maioria dos humanos eram. Os humanos que ela mais conhecia no mundo.

     Normalmente só precisaria cantar para se libertar, já que eram dois homens pelo que podia ver pelas sombras que eles criavam na água. Seu pulmão ainda doía, assim como uma parte de sua barriga e sua cabeça, por causa daquela falta de ar. Não podia entrar em pânico. Já estava mais calma, tinha parado de se mover para deixar que tudo ocorresse, e estaria bem. Estaria bem se, se apenas aqueles homens tivessem o mínimo de delicadeza. Os três dentro da lancha pequena puxaram-na com brutalidade. Sua cabeça batendo fortemente contra o metal.

     A consciência se foi imediatamente com o impacto, o sangue podendo ser visto aos poucos, saindo de um pequeno corte em sua cabeça. Não pôde sentir quando puxaram o corpo totalmente para cima, o sol lhe tocando a pele que logo começaria a tomar cor. A surpresa daqueles homens que por um momento apenas acharam que era alguma mulher brincando de sereia e que eles a haviam matado. Não que tivesse tanta importância, podia dar um jeito no corpo, mas logo viram o movimento suave dos pulmões.

     Só quando tocaram no corpo que notaram que aquela cauda era realista demais para ser falsa, que a pele tomava uma cor verde-marinha quanto mais seca ficava. Primeiro o que veio foi o susto e o medo, mas depois de uma ideia o sorriso malicioso era o que restava no fim de tudo. Rapidamente um deles fez todas as pesquisas possíveis em um celular, e depois de tudo feito que um deles rasgou uma das camisas, fazendo um nó grande que colocaram nos lábios dela, um deles nos olhos e outro nas mãos. Por garantia.

     Só podiam imaginar o prêmio que receberiam do chefe se ela fosse exposta no Bordel dele... Quantos homens não iriam lá loucos para abusarem de uma sereia? Aquela pele de alabastro, os cabelos perolados... Teriam de tomar muito cuidado para que algum deles não quisesse deixar uma marca mais permanente porque eles mesmos queriam fazer isso. Eles mesmo queriam maculá-la.

      Ela podia ser magra e ter aquela cauda, mas aquela aparência só deixava a impressão de fragilidade mais forte. Agora era cuidar da feria dela, não deixá-la morrer. O prêmio que ganhariam seriam fantásticos. Mas para a tristeza deles o mundo poderia ser muito mais cruel, os homens muito mais possessivos. Quando o chefe a viu a primeira coisa que fez foi matar todos que tinham feio o mesmo. Ela seria apenas dele, e apenas ele saberia sobre ela.

     Quando despertou estava dentro de um enorme baú de vidro, trancado. Seus lábios ainda estavam tampados por alguma coisa que mostrava ter um cadeado atrás, apenas uma pequena entrada de ar. Ela podia ver o homem sentado em uma poltrona de couro a observando. Mesmo com o corpo tremendo de medo sua expressão ou seus olhos não demonstraram nada disso. Apenas ficou o fitando.

     Até que o homem teve de sair. Foi quando deixou suas lágrimas caírem, o arrependimento dominar. Não podia ficar ali. Tinha alguém a esperando, alguém que não poderia esperar por si para sempre. Alguém que poderia morrer de preocupação, ou de tristeza ao se imaginar abandonado e não podia permitir nada disso. Não mais. Lentamente seus dedos tocaram as escamas, pegando uma delas e puxando com força.

     Lágrimas continuaram caindo, sangue se misturando à água, gritos que não podia soltar com a boca tão presa daquela forma. Só conseguia pensar que não podia ficar ali, que não podia perder tempo com aquele humano nojento. Mesmo se ficasse na beira da morte, não permitiria ninguém além do capitão do Le Pharaon lhe tocar. Preferia aquela dor, aquela dor ainda valia muito mais a pena. Podia perder todas suas escamas e ainda assim...

     Foi quando o homem voltou e viu a água envolta em sangue. Seus movimentos se pararam quando o baú foi aberto, os pulmões tinham parado de se mover, os olhos fechados. Ou ele retiraria com desespero a mordaça, se a quisesse viva, ou ela morreria tentando. Sua determinação se limitava a isso. Libertação ou Libertação. Libertação ou Morte. Nada podia lhe impedir de ser livre essa era a sua natureza e por isso fazia de tudo.

     Por isso deixaria seus instintos mais cruéis aparecerem. Ela poderia ser o sonho de qualquer humano, ela poderia ser o pior pesadelo de cada um deles, tudo apenas dependia de seu interesse e da forma que lhe tratavam. Repulsa era o que formigava por baixo de sua pele quando era tocada por qualquer um que tivesse uma malícia cruel para consigo apenas por ser o que era. Como se não bastasse terem lhe deixado sozinha no mundo. E como imaginara, tirar sua mordaça foi o que o humano fez. Uma sereia morta não o serviria de nada.  

     Quando os pequenos lábios se abriram não foi para respirar.

_X_X_

_Só queria parar de sentir frio_

_Só queria a paz_

_Só queria..._

_Só queria o beijo quente naquele momento_

_Só queria o abraço_

Que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem

Que estava tudo bem

Que não teria medo dela...

Que podia ser perdoada pelo seu primeiro banho de sangue

E que ele a amaria... Mesmo se seus cabelos estivessem tingidos de vermelho

E que suas lágrimas fossem secadas...

Que cicatrizes em suas pernas... 

Desaparecessem.

  
_X_X_

     Assim que o sol nasceu um grito de horror ecoou.

     Um mar de sangue, dezenas de corpos, femininos ou masculinos podiam ser vistos. Os homens sorriam, como se tivessem morrido em um sonho doce, mulheres horrorizadas, como se não pudessem acreditar no que acontecia. Um mistério completo... Antes que a Lua estivesse em seu ponto mais alto todos estavam vivos, e a autópsia revelava que todos os homens morreram ao mesmo tempo sem nenhum ferimento, apenas mortos.

     Nenhuma suspeita, nada. Todos que foram vistos entrando naquele lugar estavam mortos, o corpo do chefe pendurado em uma corda em seu quarto e um baú cheio de água ensanguentada e pérolas mergulhadas dentro dele... Pérolas manchadas de vermelho. Essa era uma prova de que alguém tinha estado ali, uma mulher muito provavelmente, mas não se viam buracos ou cordas que pudessem indicar um colar, não havia um corpo.

    Apenas passos ensanguentados que saíam do lugar para o palco, parecendo arrastados. Alguns fios prateados pelo chão que não batiam com o DNA de ninguém. Esses passos iam do lugar para a rua, pelo caminho de sangue corpos de homens mortos que sorriam como aqueles que haviam sido mortos dentro do bordel. Aos poucos as manchas desapareceram, um outro corpo encontrado perto do mar, manchado de sangue na camisa, mas sem nenhum ferimento. Apenas morto, como os outros.

     Rastros de sangue novamente vistos na areia até o mar onde desapareciam...

     E apenas isso.


End file.
